


A Fury filled encounter

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anna was, Background Relationships, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Gabriel wasn’t the originalangel turned Trickster, Gen, One Shot, Tattooed Gabriel (Supernatural), Tattooed Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: When Gabriel went to work that morning, he never would have thought that the guy, reading in the university library, would turn his life upside down in a matter of minutes.Written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge of August 2018





	A Fury filled encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I spinned the wheel on the Gabriel Monthly Challenge, and it landed on ‘Library, flowers, purple’ combined with the prompt ‘Tattooed au’, and the dialogue prompt “I’m sorry, you’ve got what in the bag?” this thing popped up.
> 
> Just a few notes to clarify things: 
> 
> Basically, Anna was the first Trickster/angel the boys ran into. Gabriel never knew them before this.
> 
> Tisiphone is an actual Fury, the one who punished murder, fraticide, patricide, you name it. Look her up, if you want.
> 
> Honeysuckle is closely attuned to the messenger angels, So, as the Messenger of God, I think we can attribute this to Gabe. I like it better than lillies, which is a thing he is often depicted with. EW.

Gabriel was used to people being in the library at all hours. Technically, it was closed, but since it was a university library, kids with deadlines tended to end up here at the most uncharitable hours.  
But this wasn’t a kid. It was a grown-ass man.  
He was surrounded by several of the library’s oldest tomes, and intently reading one of the yellowed pages with a concentrated frown.  
The hand holding the opposite page up, ready to flick it back and forth, had long fingers and looked elegant, despite the callusses.

As he got closer, Gabriel noticed the tattoo that peeked at him from under the guys plaid cuff.  
Little teasing glimpses of violet and a softer purple made Gabriel want to know what the heck this guy had on his arm. So, he got closer still, making sweeping motions like he was just there to clean, not to see what this stranger was doing at the uni library at frikken 5 am.  
He knew he was being silent. Being stealthy was his nature. Had been for ages now. Unless this guy was part bat and could hear the echo of the turning page bounce off of Gabriel, he couldn’t hear him.

Yet he still managed to make Gabriel jump when he sighed and, without looking up from his page, whispered: “Shush, Dean. I’m almost done. And don’t knock over my bag. You’ll mess the ingredients up. And the lambs blood absolutely mustn’t touch the dried batwing until the very last second.”  
Gabriel blinked, sure he had misheard that.  
“I’m sorry, you’ve got what in the bag?” he blurted out.  
The guy sprang to his feet, efficiently slamming the book shut with a slip of paper acting as bookmark.  
“Geez! I’m sorry! I thought you were my brother!” the tall guy punched out.

Gabriel looked up, and up...  
“Holy mother... you’re tall! And at the library after hours, mister...” he quickly tried the displeased janitor look, but the guy already curled in on himself in apology..  
“I know, and I’m sorry. But this is important, trust me.” he babbled, running a hand through his hair.  
That motion had the unbuttoned cuff slip up his arm and the mystery tattoo was revealed.  
“An iris? And lavender stalks? Isn’t that a bit... feminine?” Gabriel teased.  
The man frowned at him, quickly whipping the sleeve back up.

“No. Irises stand for faith, hope and wisdom. And lavender is for purity, devotion and caution.”  
The man glared at Gabriel with angry hazel eyes.  
“And if you think flowers are feminine, then why do you have a strand of honeysuckle draped in your neck?” he challenged.  
Gabriel’s hand flew to the side of his neck. Yes, he had been weak once, and a sweet tattoo artist had agreed to use the special ink Gabriel had brought, to ink him up with his flower. Usually, though, it was covered by his collar. Too late, Gabriel remembered that he’d unbuttoned his shirt.  
“Because it’s mine. Honeysuckle is my flower. And I’m willing to fight you over it.” he bit back.

The tall guy suddenly smirked.  
“Don’t bother. I think it’s cool. Don’t show my brother though. He thinks all tattoos are sexy.” the guy said in his warm voice.  
Gabriel smiled back, mind already supplying several tricks he could play on said brother.  
“I usually have them hidden. But with the early hour I didn’t bother yet. I didn’t expect anyone to be here... why are you here?”

The half giant glared at him, the hazel eyes shrewd and a yelowish colour.  
“I could ask you the same, but seeing your cover-alls, and your broom, I think I know. Me, I’m researching.” he stated, tapping the large tome.  
Gabriel glanced at the book and gulped. He knew that title...  
“Researching... researching what exactly? I definitely heard the words lamsblood and dried batwing... soooo, what’re you up to, bucko?” he demanded warily.

The man sighed, then, inexplicably, grinned.  
“None of your beeswax, asshat!” a gruff voice intoned behind Gabriel.  
Internally cussing himself a blue streak, Gabriel turned around slowly.  
“Lemme guess.... you’re the brother.” he snarked.  
The slightly shorter, but no less handsome, guy with the flashing green eyes, cocked his gun and smirked evily.  
“Yahtzee, pal. Leave my brother alone. Are you done, Sam?” he inquired with slight jerk of his head.

Gabriel let his eyes drift from one guy to the other.  
Sam held up his hand, reopened the book and let his eyes dart over the page.  
He flipped the page back and forth, nodded once and slammed the tome shut.  
“Yup. Done deal. Just let me clear these away, Dean. Too much dangerous stuff in these books to let them lie about.”  
His brother nodded, gun unwavering as it was pointed straight at Gabriel’s head.  
“You do that. I’ll keep an eye on this guy.”

Gabriel smirked. This guy seemed on edge, easy to rile up. So much fun!  
“Sooo. You guys into voodoo or something? I mean blood and dried bits of chioptera don’t seen like the ingredients for the next hip smoothie.” he grinned.  
Dean curled his full upper lip in disgust.  
“No way, asshat. And you sounded like you knew a bit about that stuff. Are you the witch we’re looking for?” he asked, jerking his gun a little as emphasis.

Something clicked in Gabriel’s brain.  
_‘Searching for a witch. Researching counter spells in ancient books and translated grimmoires... obviously hunters.’_  
“Witch? Me? Nah. Too messy, with all the bodily fluids and bones. EW.” Gabriel scrunged up his nose. “I like my magic clean and simple, Dean-o. Like this...”  
He snapped his fingers, and Dean was holding a banana.  
“My gun! You asswipe! You douchenozzle!” he raged, obviously too enraged to realise that the janitor had just magicked his gun away.

The sound of wings interupted Dean’s rant and the green eyed man looked immensely relieved.  
“Dean? Sam?”  
A gravelly voice rang out through the stacks and a guy in a trenchcoat stepped up to the hunter.  
“Dean... I got your...” the guy fell silent as his gaze fell on Gabriel.  
Gabriel licked his lips. This was going south fast!  
“Gabriel?!” the guy with the amazing blue eyes asked incredulously.

Gabriel gave an unsure smile.  
“Hiya Castiel. How’s it hanging?” he wavered, giving a half hearted wave.  
Dean gazed from him to Castiel, and back.  
“You know this guy, Cas?” he wanted to know.  
Castiel sighed deeply and turned towards the hunter.  
“Yes. This is my brother, Gabriel. Gabriel, these are Sam and Dean... Winchester.”

Behind him, Gabriel heard a gasp, and he turned to find Sam gaping at him.  
“Gabriel? As in the Archangel?”  
Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes at the obvious awe in his voice.  
“Yeah yeah... Messenger of God.. yadayadayada... That’s me, Sammich. But I still mop the floors here. Nothing extra special about me.” he replied with bitterness tinting his voice.

“I wouldn’t say that, brother.” Castiel interupted. “You are the fourth Archangel. The angel of justice, heavenly communication, and patron of mind and knowledge.”  
Gabriel glared at him.  
“I reiterate: nothing special. Besides, I dropped the whole ‘mighty Archangel’ act ages ago.” he stated with a final note to his voice, and crossed arms.

Sadness crept into his baby brother’s cerulean eyes, making Gabriel sigh and steel his heart.  
“Why though, Gabriel?” Castiel wondered, hurt clearly audible. “You just disappeared from Heaven, and were never heard from again. You must have used powerful magic if even Michael and Lucifer couldn’t find you...”  
Gabriel’s mouth drew into a bitter, straight line.  
Castiel pulled the best puppydog eyes Gabriel had ever seen, sorrowfull and pleading.

Gabriel snapped, the eons of missing his brethren clawing up his heart.  
“And Dad? What did he do? Nothing! Cause he was gone already! Leaving me and Raph to try and keep Arch-douche one and two from eachother’s throats! And Raph was of no use at all! He just retreated and let me be in the middle, trying to referee those two! I just couldn’t take it anymore, Cassie! I didn’t want to have to choose!”  
He knew he was yelling, ripping apart the silence of the university library at 5.45 am, but he couldn’t help himself.  
The hurt and loneliness finally boiled over and he trembled with it.

Sam looked stunned, Dean understanding and Castiel, he pulled him close in a consoling hug.  
Gabriel sighed and finally relaxed, breathing in the scent of petrichor and oceanbreeze Castiel always carried with him.  
Castiel cleared his throat, voice even rougher with emotion.  
“Gabriel... I never knew... I’m so sorry, brother... Why didn’t you ask for help?” he asked.  
Gabriel sighed again, opening his eyes to give his brother a pleading glance.  
“Would anyone want to help? I was an Archangel, I was one of the most powerful beings, and I couldn’t stop them tearing into eachother.”

Castiel licked his vessel’s chapped lips and his blue eyes radiated empathy.  
“I would have. Gabriel, you are my big brother, and I... I love you. I would do anything to help you.”  
Stunned to his core, Gabriel slipped out of his arms.  
“You... you do? You feel... emotions?” he managed to ask around the lump in his throat.  
Castiel gave him a half smile, and glanced at the Winchesters with obvious affection.  
“Yes. I learned from Sam and Dean that we all do. Even though Michael told us we are better than humans, and emotions will cloud one’s way of thinking, I feel. And in retrospect, I always have.” he explained, blue eyes soft as he smiled at Dean.  
Gabriel could murder Michael for doing this to their siblings!

“Ok, guys, chick-flick moment over.” Dean harshly barked. “We still need that witch ganked.”  
Gabriel turned to him, wondering what bug had crawled up his ass.  
“Witch? I can assure you, pal. No witch here. I try and keep an eye out for anything supernatural in my neck of the woods.”  
As if to prove him wrong, the air in the library started to take on a static quality, and Castiel cast a surprised glance at Gabriel.  
“Right. Soooo, what’s going on now then, buttmunch?” Dean snarked as his banana flipped back to the pearl handled gun he originally had been holding, a blueish electrical spark jumping from the nozzle.

Gabriel closed his eyes and concentrated.  
He probed at the energy causing the atmospheric change and his eyes flew open.  
“Oh crap... guys... this is no witch...” he stated in alarm.  
A feminine figure appeared in a gust of wind, black batwings folding to her back. When he flurry of bookpages died, Gabriel winced.  
“Guys, Tisiphone...the Fury.” he supplied, and she turned her face towards him, weeping tears of blood.  
The woman hissed low and her left hand, holding a brass-studded scourge, twitched.  
“Loki... still intent on murdering your brothers, I gather?”

Gabriel could feel Castiel cringe behind him, and he took a deep breath.  
“No... Thor and the others are safe. Heck, even goody-two-shoes Baldur lives.”  
Tisiphone scoffed, the snake wrapped around the waist of her bloodred dress flexing its coils as she did.  
“Not true, Lie-smith. Baldur died, not too long ago...”  
Blood draining from his cheeks, Gabriel gulped. This was not good.  
“He... he did? But... I had nothing to do with it! It wasn’t fraticide!” he plead, desperate to not let on about his true identity.

He could sense Castiel tentatively reaching out with a small tendril of Grace.  
Tisiphone noticed and she snarled.  
“Really, Loki? Have you stooped this low? Conspiring with Judeo-Christian creatures.”  
Gabriel could sense Castiel gear up to set her right, but the eldest hunter hissed out a curt “Not now, Cas.”  
To Gabriel’s amazement, his brother fell back, but Tisiphone glanced at the hunters.  
“Well, well, well... Winchesters... are you trying to rope Loki into helping you end the Apocalypse you two have started?”

Sam spoke up, placing himself between the others and the glaring Fury.  
“No, we are not. We didn’t even know he was Loki, until you told us. What happened at the Elyssian Fields motel wasn’t our fault. Your lot tricked us to go there, trying to appease Michael and Lucifer by offering us up. We never meant for Anna to...die like that.” his voice broke. “And you cannot hold Lucifer’s actions against us, even if I’m his vessel. It was Baldur and Kali who planned it, and Odin, Samedi, Ganesh and Mercury just followed. I’m betting Loki here..” he cast an accusing glance as he emphasised the name. “... didn’t know anything about it.”

Tisiphone scoffed and flexed her fingers.  
“Ok then. I will leave him in peace, but you... you came here to kill, didn’t you? And the angel helps you... so I’m just going to torture you. Slow and painful, until you learn the errors of your ways.”  
Sam stiffened and Dean blanched and shoved Cas behind him, who in turn scowled and dropped his blade before stepping in front of Dean.

Gabriel noticed it all, but it hardly registered on top of Sam’s story.  
It was a lot to take in. His sister Anna, Anabiel, whom he had helped transform into a Trickster to stay off of Heaven’s radar, dead? Baldur too, and if Luci had any kind of interaction with the other Pagans mentioned, they’d be dead too...  
Sorrow clawed up his stomach and he bit his lip.  
“Anna? I... I don’t know who she is... and I definitely didn’t know of any Pagan gathering. What happened?”

Tisiphone blinked and she calmed down.  
“You really didn’t know? Baldur and Kali lured the vessels in, bound them by blood magic, and tried to negotiate with the Judeo-Christians, but just the one called Lucifer showed up, and he wreaked havoc. Only Kali got out. She claims it is because of Anna, with whom she has had a fling. Anna told the vessels to take Kali outside, before facing Lucifer alone...”  
Gabriel sank on a chair, numb to his bones.  
“Anna.... she wouldn’t have stood a chance! She was just a.. a Trickster... and he an Archangel. Why? Why would she do that?”

Tisiphone smirked at him.  
“I thought you didn’t know her...” she snarked.  
Realising his mistake, Gabriel sighed to stall.  
“I... I know. I helped her to become what she wanted. I’m Loki, the Trickster God. How could I not know her? Still doesn’t tell me why.”  
Sam cast him a knowing glance.  
“Because she thought we humans are worth it.”  
That didn’t surprise him. She’d fallen because of her love for humans.

“Well fuck. And Lucifer? He killed them all?” He hated that his voice was failing him, but he couldn’t get it to behave.  
Sam hung his head, long locks falling like a curtain to hide his face.  
“Yes... except Kali. It was a bloodbath.” he answered quietly, obviously still disturbed by the memory.  
His brother put a hand on his shoulder, and Castiel followed suit.  
“They knew the risks, Sam. They had to have known. They were just too...” Castiel’s voice tapered off.

“To what, Seraph?” Gabriel snapped. “Too full of hubris, of themselves? Yeah, I bet they were, but that doesn’t mean they should just...” Gabriel fell silent, hanging his head.  
Tisiphone stepped past Sam and squated down next to him.  
“You know they didn’t put much stock in other people’s end-of-world stories. I guess they didn’t believe in the stories of Lucifer’s power either. I am sorry, Loki. I will leave this town to you.”  
She pressed her surprisingly cool lips to his cheek and vanished.

In a blink, Sam was kneeling next to him, his giant frame crumbling to come in Gabriel’s line of sight.  
“Gabe... are you ok? I’m sorry you had to find out about this in such a... sudden way.”  
Gabriel looked up, eyes locking onto Sam’s hazel ones.  
“Not your fault, Samster. Mostly my own. I shouldn’t have left in the first place... Cassie...” he turned towards his brother, who was looking heartbroken. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything. Anna... why did she try? She must’ve known she’d die.”

Castiel bit his lip, hard.  
“I don’t know. But if I had to guess, it was because she saw humanity’s worth, and would not want to live in a world without.” His blue eyes shimmered. “Neither would I. Not anymore. I have come to love humans, despite their flaws.”  
He turned his eyes on Dean, who stood very close. “They are a lovable kind...” he finished, with a soft smile.  
Dean blinked, eyes darting over the Seraph’s face. “Me?” he asked, surprise colouring his voice.  
“Yes...” Castiel answered, before pressing his lips to the hunter’s.

Gabriel blinked at the scene before him, surprised but vaguely aware that this was far from the strangest thing to have happened to him today.  
Sam chuckled low, before sitting down with his back turned on their brothers.  
“Finally.” he sighed with a satisfied smile. “The amount of UST was almost unbearable.”  
Gabriel looked into his twinkling fox-like eyes and snorted out a laugh.  
“I see why Cassie hangs with you, aside from the very obvious crush. You’re fun, Sammich. Mind if I offer my help with my assinine brothers?”  
Sam smiled broadly, popping a dimple. “I wouldn’t turn it down, Gabe. You’re more fun than most of your siblings put together.”  
They shook on it, while their brothers were kissing amidst the wreckage of the library.

 


End file.
